Starlight Force: A Beginnning
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: A band of senshi come together to defeat and return one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Starlight Force's first Mission  
  
" Hey, sunny, wait up! " said Angela. "I thought we were going to Exposure to rock climb." Sunny replied. " I'm sorry Angela, but I have volleyball practice at 5:00, and I can't be late." " All right, maybe tomorrow, see ya!!"  
  
This was not an innocent meeting of two, normal, teenage girls. Sunny was actually Sailor Sun, and Angela was Sailor StarLegend. Their other friend, Crystal, was actually Sailor Star. They had all been informed by their own individual guardians that they had great magical powers and needed to use them to fight evil. Many years before, other sailor scouts had been discovered, beginning with Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess Serena. The new scouts had met all the others, but were still training for the day they would begin their combined missions. The day after this small conversation, all three scouts were standing, chattering, in the courtyard of a huge castle. It was way out in Tokyo country, with a huge lake and gym room. Angela's uncle owned the wonderful palace, but almost never lived there. He had granted the girls permission to hang out in the castle after school and on weekends. During weekends, the scouts would live in the castle, and use it as their training area. It was a huge place, perfectly balanced with rooms you never knew were there. "Oh no, it's 5:00, Aurora will be here any moment. I do hope she's late", said Crystal. Aurora was Crystal's guardian, a beautiful pastel unicorn. Sunny's guardian was a Labrador, and Angela's was a Dragon. Suddenly, Sunny heard beautiful singing from the lake. The three girls raced to the lake, where they found a mermaid sunning herself on a rock. Magical people still existed on Earth, but were always hidden. However, wherever the girls went, magical creatures would pop up to say hello, like they detected the scouts' magic. "It's so beautiful", whispered Crystal. " I wish we could go and talk to her."  
  
Angela started to run to the mermaid, but it popped right back in the lake. "That's a shame, I wanted to meet her", replied Sunny. Angela shouted, "Wait, she's playing Hide and Seek. Come on, lets go and swim with her. Get your disguise crystals ready!!!!" Suddenly, green, yellow, and silver light shone everywhere as the girls said, "Star Power, Sun Power, StarLegend Power, turn us into mermaids!!!" There was a loud clap of thunder, and all three girls reappeared in the lake as beautiful mermaids. Angela had a metallic green tail, and sparking red upper body. Crystal had a silver tail, and a sparkling rainbow upper body. Sunny had a golden yellow tail and a sparkling orange upper body. "Ohisefuga", said Angela. She had tried to talk in the water, but instead she got a huge gulp of air. "AHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", Said Crystal. She had tried to sing, but above the water it was an echoed scream. They all ducked underwater. "You just have to talk normally, underwater, while still breathing", said Sunny. Then they all understood. Soon the girls and the original mermaid were chatting and playing unnderwater. Soon, however, it got dark. The girls came up to the surface, but they could see nothing. "OH NO!! It's really late", said Angela. "We need to go back." Sunny, Angela, and Crystal said good bye to their new friend, transformed back to their normal selves, and went to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sunny woke up to find that the other two girls had already woken up. She got dressed, and walked to the gym, where she found both girls training. There were 5 foot deep quicksand pits, and long monkey bars. There were huge hurdles and challenge courses of all kinds. There was even a raised track running the whole way around the gym. The scouts had furnished the gym with the quicksand and a few other items to make it a really good training room. "Help, I'm stuck. HEEELLLLLPP!!" Sunny had gotten stuck in the quicksand. When Crystal pulled her out, she noticed something twinkling in the box. "Hold up, there's something in there." The girls helped each other to get Crystal into the box, and they fished out a pretty silver star shaped necklace. "I just got an idea!!", screamed Angela. "I know we're scouts of our own planets, but we could group together. We could call ourselves the Starlight Force. What do you think?" Sunny and Crystal really liked the idea. Crystal kept the necklace, and was Sailor SilverStar, the leader of the group. Angela was the official secretary, because she always had the most interesting ideas.  
  
"Hey you guys, look what I found", said Sunny. It's a poster that was posted outside the front door. LOOK!!!!" Angela jumped at her shriek. "What is it? Tell us, please Sunny." Sunny seemed too shocked to speak. "It's......It's.....Oh it's terrible. This is a ransom note for your uncle. It says we have to give up our power crystals to this guy by placing them in the gazebo at Oradell park. And.......And........then we can go to Tokyo tower to receive your uncle back. Oh.....this is terrible." Crystal watched in despair. "How could anyone have known about our crystals anyway. We keep them well hidden, and we're not even full scouts yet. You're right, this is......TERRIBLE!" There was only one thing for the girls to do. TALK TO AURORA. They summoned her through Crystal's Zen pool, but nothing seemed to work. They couldn't get communication. "This is so strange....Wait, I think she's coming", said Crystal. Aurora appeared at that very second. "What is it that is so important?" said Aurora in her normal misty voice.  
  
Angela showed her the ransom note, and the great unicorn didn't seem surprised. "Someone finally decided to test you. I knew the day would come." Everyone was very shocked at this statement. "We can't just give up our powers to these Demons who want us gone!!" Aurora saw it fit to answer. "Dear, you must find out who is the culprit, then get your uncle back. You cant go blindfolded. Look for clues. Really." Sunny began to speak once more, but Aurora shut her up quick. "Do not worry today, just enjoy yourselves and train some more. Practice makes perfect...." And she disappeared. "I hate it when she does that! Now what do we do?" said Crystal. "Well, I guess that we should wait like she told us", replied Sunny. Angela got up with a start. "I am starting today, I don't care what Aurora said. I'm finding my uncle!" After that, all three girls set off to Oradell Park. 


	3. Chapter 3

They began looking for clues. "Hey look you guys!" said Angela. "These are the only footprints in the Gazebo. They could be our guy. We can scan them through the World Scout program". The sailor scouts had a program through Central Control that could read photographs, fingerprints, and DNA and identify who they were from. It was very useful, and in this case they needed it. "Ok", said Sunny. "Let's find out who this guy is........no.......no..........too short...........YES! Here he is." The girls were staring at a photograph of Mask. "This can't be right, it just cant!" screamed Angela. Anyway, the girls found Mask, and asked him what was going on "I can't exactly tell you", he replied, "But it sounds very interesting." When he was gone, Crystal noticed a small piece of paper he had left. "Hey, it's a clue", said Angela. "It looks like a note he left us." The note read this-  
  
Trust Your Heart Scouts, there is more secrecy than you can possibly know. Inspect the fingerprints on this note, other than mine. Follow everything you believe, and you will find Angela's uncle. His kidnapper is not as it seems. You will need to battle, but you need to believe me when I say you are not wanted to be destroyed.  
  
"What can this possibly mean?" said Angela. 'Of course his kidnapper wants to destroy us. What else would he want?!" Sunny, who had been silent for quite a time started up. "I TRUST TUXEDO MASK. WHATEVER EVER HE SAYS, I'M GOING WITH IT. OK!?!?" Angela and Crystal were standing there, jaws dropped. "Ok, we believe him", said Crystal. "Let's analyze the fingerprints." The girls put the note in the machine, and the fingerprints belonged to a Cloudy Storm. "Wow, she almost sounds like one of us!" exclaimed Angela. The girls discovered that she lived by herself, and she was 17 years old. Her mother and father died in a car crash when she was young. The girls went to visit her, but an evil spirit was waiting when they got there. Angela rang the doorbell, and Cloudy came out smiling. "Hello, may I help you?" she questioned. "Yes", said Angela, "we were wondering if we could speak to you privately." Cloudy welcomed the girls in, but Crystal screamed as loud as a banshee. "OH MY GOD, WE NEED HELP QUICK!!"  
  
There was a red monster in the doorway, totally made of wax. "No help here girls, Ha Ha HA!" it said. The monster quickly bound all of the girls, and dragged them inside to a chamber in the basement. Cloudy tried to speak. "This, ow! was , nev er here, aah, before! Whe re are we...." She was quickly drowned in the red wax, and couldn't open her mouth. "Here we go, dearies, no help now. I am Rio, servant of the Negaverse. There were multiple torture devices inside the chamber. Crystal was bound to a rack, Angela locked in a metal skirt with spikes, and Sunny was locked on her arms and feet in handcuffs hanging from the ceiling. Cloudy was frozen in wax, and everyone could only see a faint outline of her head. It was a miserable day. But why hadn't Rio destroyed them? It was an interesting question that couldn't be answered.  
  
Suddenly, a great light illuminated the room, and it seemed to be coming from Cloudy's head. The light broke the hard wax, and a bright outline of a comet appeared on her head. " Oh my god", Crystal said. "She's Sailor Comet." Everyone was broken out of their chains by the light, and Angela ran over to Cloudy. Cloudy fainted, and fell down on the floor. "We better get out of here", advised Angela. "Let's go!" And so all four girls escaped the house, and took their questions back to the Gazebo on the lake. Mask came running up to them. "Are you girls ok?" They all shook their heads yes. "Good. I found where your uncle is being held." The girls rushed after her, dragging Cloudy along behind them. They were lead to Tokyo Tower. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wait Somehow Cloudy spoke in everyone's mind. I feel bad vibes. Come on, let's go up there So they went up the elevator, but it stopped at the wrong floor. It wouldn't go any further. Crystal climbed out, carrying Cloudy's limp body. "How did she do that?" she asked. Sunny walked out, and so did Angela. It was a horrifying sight. They were standing, 175 feet up in the air, their feet resting only on a huge chess board, suspended in the air. The rest of Tokyo tower could not be seen. "What happened?" screamed Angela.  
  
The other girls didn't know what to say. "Hello girls, nice to drop in. I made your stay as comfortable as I could...ha, ha,ha!" A voice called in the distance. "Mercury's attacks are amazing, aren't they?" Mercury's deep mist settled over the tower. "We- we know who you are, and----what you're doing here. Now let her go", stumbled Sunny. "You don't know who I am, so be quiet. Or your friend here is just a memory." "MERCURY!!" they all shouted. Suddenly, they could see, through the mist, Amy's limp body hanging from a blue cross. "Oh no...." Crystal weeped. "Not mercury.......why all this fighting...."  
  
Then, a great beam of light appeared, followed by a huge explosion. The cross was broken, and Amy hit the floor a few feet in front of where they were standing. "Mercury, are you ok?" Cloudy asked. "I'm----fine. I-- don't know--who she is, but she's strong, I know that. You must---beat------ her----." "Amy, please, don't-" but it was too late. The great Sailor Mercury was gone. "No. please, this can't happen...." said Crystal to herself. "No.." "Who's next girls, how about----Mars? Here she is--A mighty great fighter I tell you that" The voice appeared again, and a spiral of fire flew through the air, just singing the hairs on the Scout's heads. "Oh well, nice talking to you Mars!" and Raye was thrust next to Amy's body. "You guys---don't--give up-----" Sailor Mars was gone too.  
  
The same thing happened with each scout in turn (Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michuru, Setsuna, Rini, and Hotaru)- until Sailor Moon was brought out into the open. "NO- not the Moon Princess, please!" shouted Cloudy. No such mercy came from the being. "Sorry girls, she's going back where she meant to be- OBLIVION!!! Ha, ha , ha!" Serena slowly walked over to Crystal where she collapsed in her arms. "Thank you for always protecting me----" and now, the new ruler of the universe was gone. "Why---why are you attacking them, not us!" screamed Sunny in a terrible rage. "Well, I wanted a little privacy, and they will be no good to you or anyone now! YESSS!" A figure walked closer and closer, each minute looking more and more evil. "Don't come any closer", said Cloudy. She didn't listen. "By the way, I am the great Star Fox 9, guardian of the Negaverse. Say goodbye girls, for your time has come to face me!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly the girls felt a hand grip tightly onto their wrists, hurling them into the air- yet they saw no tower, no sky. They realized they were being hurled into another dimension. They were engulfed in a black darkness, and tried to move- but couldn't. They looked around, and realized their arms and legs had been sealed inside a Negaverse cross. They felt their energy leaving them, and soon, only limp bodies hung from the crosses where the training scouts had been. Crystal felt her body drifting away from her, and the next thing she saw was a beam of silver light, and the Great Doorway to heaven. She walked up to it, and could see the other scouts- Heaven's doors would not let them through. She saw a vision of Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of Time. "Your time for death has not yet come. you must fight on!" Said Pluto in Crystal's vision. Suddenly she was thrown back, and felt herself collide with her own body, When she awoke, Crystal saw that the other scouts had all been returned, but were still imprisoned.  
  
She was thrust into yet another dimension- but this one felt different. She saw memories, of someone's past life- was it hers? The images flash back and forth, and Crystal realized she was seeing the memories of Star Fox 9. Yet, crystal thought to herself, why did she just see a picture of Aurora back there. She kept watching, and saw Star Fox 9 imprisoned by the Negaverse. Suddenly she knew. "Silver Crystal Super Make Up!" She felt a soaring sensation, and transformed into her Metallic mode. The other scouts followed her, and did the same. The black darkness suddenly became daylight, and Crystal realized she was, once again, standing on top of Tokyo Tower. "Star Fox, you're good, I know that!" Crystal shouted. The other scouts stared in amazement. "Everyone, give me your powers!" Rainbow light spread from Crystal's jewel as each scout gave her their power. Crystal's body was flooding with light. "Star Fox, look deep inside. Surly you can remember?"  
  
A rushing sound came at once to Crystal's ears, and she was thrown backwards into the air, but soon hit the floor. Crystal couldn't convince Star Fox 9 that she was good. A beam emitted from Crystal's tiara, and a new weapon materialized before her. It was a huge scepter, but it became longer and longer until it was her height. before she even thought, Crystal called out "Silver Crystal Rainbow Healing!" A rainbow beam shot through Star Fox's heart, destroying the negative energy. The Scouts ran over to Star Fox, and tried their best to wake her up. "I--I---I am finally free!" was the first thing that Star Fox uttered after being revived by the four Senshis. Crystal just stood there and smiled. "I'm glad", she whispered to Star Fox. "Truly, who are you?" she asked. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I am Lisa, and I am your ultimate guardian. I was a protector of the Star Kingdom, yet you never knew about me. I hid in the caves on the northeast side of the Kingdom. No-one ever dared to venture there, and, if they did, they were obliged to stay and help me protect your secret palace. That's why no-one ever came out of those caves. Ha, they said they were haunted. But they weren't. It was just me in there. Aurora, your guardian, was my daughter. She used to be human, but was transformed into a unicorn by Queen Beryl when she attacked your secret palace. The Queen's Generals found me in the caves, and the people with me and I were brainwashed and turned against you. I'm so sorry." All the while, Star Fox' outfit was changing, forming a deep burgundy Senshi uniform.  
  
"I was also a Senshi, but instead of being a princess, I was Star Fox. I am Sailor Star Fox, protector of you, your Highness, and your sister, Serena. I am happy to serve you once more" "How--how--How come you never attacked me before, when the Negaverse attacked us?" asked Makoto. "Well, Princess Crystal and her friends were not yet Senshi on Earth, so I poised, ready to strike when they began their training. Of course, I had no idea that I should have been protecting the Princess. I hope, perhaps, that I can better protect you Senshi in the future." Star Fox transformed once more, becoming just plain old Lisa/ 


	7. Chapter 7

"But where is my uncle?" asked Angela. "Oh, your uncle. Don't worry, he has not been harmed. He is here" and Lisa held up a deep black crystal holding Angela's uncle captive. He materialized in front of them. "What--where--am I?" he asked. "Um...." Crystal replied. Lisa answered for her. "You are in the presence of the Senshi of the universe, um....what should I call you? Uncle? Would that be OK?" Uncle shook his head yes, too shocked to speak. "Your niece and her friends have saved you from me, and now, may I ask something from you in return?" Angela and the other scouts stared at Lisa. "Could you help us, perhaps be our..um...manager her on Earth?" Uncle shook his head yes once more, although he had no idea what Lisa was talking about. "Good- I'll explain it all when we get back to your mansion. Then we can sit down, and catch up on the past 1000 years!" So all 12 scouts transformed back to their Earth selves, and set off down the road. 


End file.
